wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythology Mode
Mythology Mode (神話万華鏡写, Shinwa Mangekyō Utsushi) is the Legendary Bloodline Trait and the ultimate visual jutsu which is passed down for many generations in the form of Multiple Stories and Temples by the Sage of the Eight Paths. Background The Legend states that during an era of endless wars between mankind, the entire Gekko Family and the Shimiza Clan have put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands. When Izumogakure was founded, The Sage of the Eight Paths have defeated Satan and splits the Body and Chakura into Ten Tailed Beasts and Jinjuriki. One of the Tailed Beasts, Fortress Gundam as an egg that hatched into a adult version of the eight headed dragon have terroized the village by flooding half of Izumogakure and then demanding the maiden tribute at the turn of the calander. Susanoo Uzumaki weakened the serpent by brewing root beer (Sake in the Japanese version) which caused the Eight Headed Snake to be drunken. Susanoo takes it upon himself to seal the serpent within his descendants. Paul Gekko was able to activate the mythology mode before he enters into Tailed Beast State. In Truth, Mama Laura gave birth to Takamachi. The Sage has a friend that was a Soumei Uchiha. He was Adopted by Izanagi and Izanami. The unnamed woman was attracted to the Sage of the Eight Paths and fell in love with him and gave birth to the elder son. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. On his Deathbed, He Chose his Elder Son to carry on God's plan of establishing peace throughout the world. He created the Tailed Beasts as one of God's Creations. Tamakachi states that her friends been slaving away making tapioca for 11,000 days straight, and their father does in sneer at them like Eggman's the evil king of the world (which the little friend emphasizes that he is). The Tamakachi states that she's tired of it and just wishes that they could fight back as he kicks the tree. His wish is granted when he opens a door and stumbles on to a strange chamber, which contains 2x4 Technology as well as the Bible, a legendary book that contains instructions on how to use weapons similar to Gunpla. Tetramaru plans to use these resources to create a team similar to Team Okaina while Benedict Uno balks and runs away, stating that they have "zero" chance of defeating Eggman's powers. However, Grandfather finds out about this rebellion. and gives him three seconds to go to his room, or else. With his fists swirling with energy, Grandfather counts down malevolently. But once he reaches one, his son shouts his number and fires a beam at his father, decommissioning him and reverting him to a harmless old man saving Tamakachi and Tetramaru to fight against the Eggman Empire with Sonic's help. After the Ancient Eggman Empire has fallen, Tetramaru was put to sleep by her brother. Fortress Gundam as an egg that hatched into a adult version of the eight headed dragon have terrorized the village by flooding half of Izumogakure and then demanding the maiden tribute at the turn of the calander. Susanoo Uzumaki weakened the serpent by brewing root beer (Sake in the Japanese version) which caused the Eight Headed Snake to be drunken. Susanoo takes it upon himself to seal the serpent within his descendants. Paul Gekko was able to activate the mythology mode before he enters into Tailed Beast State. Users *Paul Gekko *Susanoo Uzumaki *Kushinada Haruno Trivia *Mythology Mode was based on the Sharingan. Category:Techniques Category:Weapons